The current invention relates generally to foot operated pedals and specifically to bicycle pedals operated in conjunction with shoe cleats.
Effective transmittal of torque between a cyclist's shoe and the pedal is crucial to cycling efficiency. A compromise with safety is observed. Rigid attachment of shoe to pedal achieves optimal efficiency in enabling the transmission of force evenly throughout the full rotation of the crank, but totally abandons safety. A platform pedal presents no impediment to safety, but only allows application of force in a downward stroke. The toe clip and strap used with a grooved cleat compromises; the tighter the strap, the more efficiency had and safety sacrificed. Recent ski binding type adaptations requiring a rotation of the shoe relative the pedal to effect release involve a similar compromise.
An alternative approach employing tracked pedals and shoe cleats shaped for lateral engagement is considered. It enables the secure transmittal of force throughout the full rotation of the crank as well as unimpeded disengagement. The practical problem preventing implentation is rotational orientation of the pedal tracks with the shoe cleat. One solution places the pedal tracks below the spindle axis, which maintains a given rotational orientation by virtue of gravity. This denies the use of an outboard bearing, however, and is mechanically unsatisfactory in regard to normal loading of the structure.
There thus remains a need for a bicycle pedal which will enable optimal efficiency and complete safety which is mechanically reliable.